1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, more particularly, to a wrench that can be operated in a limited space and that is convenient in use.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 13, a first conventional wrench has a body (50) and a head (51). The head (51) is pivotally mounted on the body (50) and has a ratchet hole (52) defined in the head (51). When the wrench is in use, the ratchet hole (52) is mounted around a nut (40), and the body (50) is rotated. Because the head (51) of wrench is pivotally mounted on the body (50), the wrench could be used in a limited space. However, when the angle formed between the head (51) and the body (50) is near a right angle, rotating the wrench is difficult. Furthermore, when the user wants to rotate nuts in different sizes, replacing a different head (51) is necessary.
With reference to FIGS. 14 and 15, a second conventional wrench has a body (60), two heads (61), two pins (62) and two springs (63). The body (60) has a distal end, a proximal end and two through holes (600). The two through holes (600) are respectively defined through the distal end and the proximal end. The two heads (61) are mounted on the distal end and the proximal end of the body (60). The two springs (63) are respectively mounted inside the through holes (600). The two pins (62) are respectively mounted through the heads (61) and the through holes (600) in the body (60). When such wrench is in use, the heads (61) of the wrench could be rotated in a limited space. However, when the angle between the head (61) and the body (60) is near a right angle, rotating the wrench is difficult.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a wrench to mitigate the aforementioned problems.